


All Of Them Other Boys Can Walk Away (They Ain't Even In the Game)

by orphan_account



Series: One-Shot at Love (One Direction BRomance One-shots) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dancing, Harry is a mix of punk and hipster, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Preppy Zayn, Punk Liam, Punk Louis, Punk Niall, Truth or Dare, go figure, i guess, it's some bizarro world where LOUIS is the only one that's straight, prom au, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't expect to go to prom especially since he doesn't have a date. By the end of the night, that may not be the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Them Other Boys Can Walk Away (They Ain't Even In the Game)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I ship Larry but all the bRomances are lovely and I'll write any of them. And I don't hate Eleanor, I just don't think her and Louis are really dating. So, please don't hate because I put them together in this. They are literally only mentioned once or twice.
> 
> Also, the title is from Cher Lloyd's "With Your Love".

 

Harry gazes around the room watching the dancing bodies, the overexcited bumping and grinding of his fellow students acting in a manner unbefitting the formalwear that they have swathed themselves in for this momentous occasion.

Harry had never expected to go to prom but his best friend Louis had promised his girlfriend in a moment of temporary insanity and Louis had begged Harry to let himself be dragged along. This, of course, meant that Harry made sure that Liam and Niall were dragged along as well. Harry is a firm believer in the whole 'misery loves company' school of thought. 

His friends don't see it as a chance to share their misery though. They see it as yet another excuse to hang out and have fun, ignoring the world as a whole that doesn't seem to want to accept them for who they are. As anti-social as Harry and his friends seem, they are fiercely protective of and loyal to each other. The result is Harry, Liam, and Niall in their anti-formalwear sitting at a table playing truth or dare while prom swirls on around them. They are sporatically joined by Louis and Eleanor when the couple takes a break from dancing.

Niall runs a hand through his spiked hair, utterly ruining the look but just as easily not caring, as he considers a dare for Harry.

Harry watches Niall anxiously knowing that Niall can get pretty creative when he wants to. For the moment, he just lets himself study the other boy. He admires the blue eyeliner rimming Niall's eyes that makes the icy blue of his irises shine a more perfect hue. Then, his eyes trail to the diamond studs in Niall's ears that catch the light everytime the cheesy disco ball makes another revolution, followed by the lip ring that Niall plays with absently while he thinks. Harry watches those lips and remembers a time when he wanted nothing more than to feel them on his skin. Of course, he'd been too afraid to say anything and he'd lost his chance when Niall had made a move on Liam and Liam had reacted favorably. It had been hard for a while but now Harry can see how perfect they are for each other. He doesn't even question the reason for the pang in his chest as Liam leans over to whisper ideas into Niall's ear. He's no longer jealous of Liam for having Niall when Harry doesn't, he's jealous of what they have with  _each other_. Harry just wants someone to give his heart to, someone who will accept it just the way it is. Of course, Harry  _would_ have to set his sights on someone else who is just as unavailable.

Harry moves on from watching Niall to scanning the crowd. He searches the room for the boy who for months has made his heart thud faster in his chest and his knees go a bit weak. And then, he finds him.

Zayn Malik has on a black Armani suit with a silver vest and tie. Only the best for a Malik. His hair is stylishly disheveled and he has an artful stubble decorating his perfect cheekbones. He looks beautiful even with the blonde girl that he's dancing with draped all over him. 

Zayn isn't in a relationship, hasn't been in one since he moved to town at the start of the year, but Harry is pretty sure that Zayn is 100% straight. Even if he isn't, Harry's positive that he isn't Zayn's type. Where Zayn is Armani suits and unearthly beauty, Harry is graphic T's and imperfect skin.

Right now, Harry has on black skinny jeans, a burgundy band t-shirt, black suede vest and, to top it all off, a black fedora settled over his unruly, chestnut hair. Bracelets litter his wrists, 3 necklaces overlap on his chest, and a single cross earring dangles from his right earlobe. Harry hardly feels fit to be on the same planet as Zayn, let alone in the same room. 

Liam notices that they've lost Harry's attention and follows his line of vision. He chuckles to himself when he sees who Harry is staring at and whispers one last idea into Niall's ear. Niall laughs loudly drawing Harry back to their table, curiousity shining in his eyes.

"I dare you to ask your crush to dance," Niall says with a spark in his eyes that wasn't there a minute ago. Niall  _loves_ embarrassing people (even, or maybe especially, his best friends).

"I don't think Liam would appreciate that," Harry says with a cheeky grin. The sparkle dulls from Niall's eyes for a second as his face flushes which is exactly what Harry was going for.

Harry and Liam share a knowing laugh as Harry stands. He squeezes Niall's shoulder before squaring his own and walking towards Zayn.

Liam gives Harry an encouraging pat on the bum as he walks by earning a wink in return.

Zayn is now sitting at his table waiting for his date to come back from the loo when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns and looks up into piercing green eyes and a dazzling smile.

"Hey, Zayn," Harry says as he shoves his hands into his pockets and shuffles his boot-clad feet.

"Hey, Harry," Zayn answers uncertainly. There's always been something about Harry that puts Zayn a little on edge but he can't put his finger on what it is.

"Look, I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable or anything but...I was wondering if you might, erm, dance with me?" Harry does his best not to stammer.

Zayn fights back a scoff and glances at the table Harry was just sharing with his punk friends. Sure enough, just as he suspected, he's being watched. Harry sees where Zayn is looking and glares at his friends until they turn away.

"Everybody and their grandmother knows that you and your friends are playing truth or dare, Harry," Zayn answers with an exasperated sigh. "So, instead of making fun of me, why don't you and your friends go spike the punch or something."

Harry watches, stunned, as Zayn turns his back on him and proceeds to ignore his presence. He thinks he hears Niall's laughter behind him but he ignores it. Harry takes a deep breath and decides that he's got to see this through. He doesn't want to give love any chances of passing him by again no matter how remote the possibility.

Harry throws himself into the chair to Zayn's left with a huff that makes Zayn turn to look at him with wary eyes.

"The dare wasn't to make fun of  _you_ ," Harry says quickly trying not to give Zayn a chance to turn away again. _  
_

"My date, then?" Zayn asks quirking a beautifully sculpted eyebrow.

"No." Harry answers with a sad shake of his head. "Despite what our fellow students think of us, we don't make fun of people. Well, aside from each other."

"I don't get it," Zayn says watching Harry curiously. 

Harry knows what he says next will probably change things for the worse but for the moment he's just happy that Zayn isn't turning away from him. Harry takes another breath, letting it out slowly and bracing himself for Zayn's reaction to the big reveal.

"The dare was for me to ask the person I have a crush on to dance with me. So, you see, the  _idea_ was for my friends to get a good laugh out of me making a fool of myself."

Zayn studies Harry as the other boy looks everywhere but at him.

"I'm not..," Zayn starts slowly.

"Into guys? I figured you probably weren't," Harry interrupts in a rush to keep Zayn from  _completely_ crushing his heart. "It's just... we're graduating soon and I'd have hated myself if I didn't even give it a shot and..."

This time, Its Zayn who cuts Harry off by placing a finger over Harry's rambling lips. He looks at Harry with a gleam in his eyes and a genuine smile.

" _I was going to say_ that I'm not opposed to a dance...on one condition."

Harry nods, thrilled at this unexpected turn of events. He'll do whatever needs to be done for the chance to hold Zayn in his arms.

"Lose the hat," Zayn says with that sexy smirk of his.

Harry takes his fedora and tosses it across the room making Zayn laugh in delight at his enthusiasm and alarming a few unsuspecting classmates who get beaned by the hat on its course across the way. Both boys turn from the scene in an attempt to hide the fits of giggles that take them over. 

Zayn watches Harry giggle with a new fondness in his eyes as he catches his breath from all the laughter.

The music changes then, going from a fast number and easing into a song perfect for slowdancing. 

Harry and Zayn both stop laughing as they realize that this is their moment. They look at each other nervously, Harry giving Zayn a shy smile that Zayn can't help but return as Harry stands and holds out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asks, for some reason still a tad nervous that Zayn will turn him down. 

Of course, just as Zayn is reaching to take Harry's hand his date chooses to return.

Harry watches as Zayn turns to the girl, leaning in close to her and can't stop the flood of disappointment that washes over him. His eyes drop to the floor not wanting to catch whatever intimate moment is passing between them. It's only when he feels a hand take hold of his that he looks up again.

"You ready?" Zayn asks, concern in his eyes.

"What about your date?" Harry says looking over Zayn's shoulder for the girl but finding no one there.

"Oh, she wasn't really my date. She just wanted me to help her make someone jealous. Apparently, it worked," Zayn answers pointing out the blonde he was with as she sways in the middle of the dancefloor in another man's arms.

Harry beams at the sight. 

"Come on," Zayn says laughing and pulling Harry to the dance floor. "Since we've missed half of this song, I'll consider letting you have **two** dances if you promise not to step on my toes."

Harry steps on his toes. Almost immediately. But Zayn only laughs like he was expecting it and holds Harry just a little bit tighter.

As they sway, turning in a small circle (the best Harry can do, really), Harry catches sight of his friends watching them. Niall and Liam each give him two thumbs up while Louis makes funny faces and Eleanor just smiles like she's glad something good is finally happening for Harry in the romance department. Harry really loves his friends.

He nearly trembles with nerves and giddiness when Zayn lays his head on Harry's shoulder but he just tightens his arms around Zayn's waist and closes his eyes, enjoying the moment.

Too soon the promised two songs are over and Harry can feel Zayn pulling away from him. Honestly, he's not even the slightest bit ready to let go but he does because, well, Zayn isn't his to keep no matter how much Harry wants him to be.

He opens his eyes to see Zayn studying his face and he isn't sure what Zayn's looking for but he smiles, sweet and innocent, and thanks Zayn for dancing with him. He's about to walk away because Harry has never been one to ask for more than he's been promised but he feels Zayn tug at his arm so he doesn't end up going anywhere.

"Harry Styles, since you're apparently too shy to ask, will you be my prom date?" Zayn asks, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Harry's eyes widen comically before another one of his dazzling grins takes over his face. "I'd love to."

Harry takes the hand Zayn offers and leads him back to the tables his friends are occupying to introduce everyone to his brand-spanking (a boy can hope) new prom date. The announcement is greeted by wolf-whistles and applause from Harry's friends and Harry beams at Zayn, looking at him like he hung the moon.

The rest of prom passes by in a blur of dances and dares and Harry doesn't care what anyone says, he  _did not_ lose because having Zayn on his arm definitely feels like a win. _  
_

Next thing they know, the dance is over and it's time to go home and Harry doesn't wanna but he's a gentleman if anything and offers Zayn a ride home in his rickety, old Mazda Miata. Zayn accepts and the two are heading for the door after saying goodbye to all of Harry's friends but then Zayn mumbles something about being right back and he's running off. He's only gone for a minute before he's back with Harry's slightly trampled fedora in his hands.

"I thought you didn't like it," Harry says as he accepts the hat from Zayn.

"Actually, I think it's cute. I just thought it would get in the way," Zayn answers with a casual shrug.

Harry's face scrunches adorably in confusion as he tries to figure out what Zayn means.

"Get in the way of what?"

Zayn smirks at Harry like he was waiting, hoping for Harry to ask.

"This."

And then Zayn's hands are in Harry's curls and his lips are kissing Harry's and Harry's fedora is suddenly forgotten on the floor again as Harry's hands take Zayn by the waist and pull him closer.

Let's just say, they don't go home right away.

And, yeah, Harry _totally_ wins.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
